


i live in a hologram with you

by screaminghalfpastmidnight



Series: i live in a hologram with you [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of, ben solo is Good, finn falls in love w poe two seconds after they meet, kylo ren doesnt exist, more like they both knew they liked each other and told ppl they were together before they were, musician au, references to sex but zero detail, this is so long im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminghalfpastmidnight/pseuds/screaminghalfpastmidnight
Summary: "Finn thinks on it for a second. He misses sex. Like hell. He’s in New York of all places where most great love stories (and most of his favourite books) take place. His dreams are coming true in terms of his career, and he’s got the hottest musician the world has ever seen (in Finn’s opinion) smiling at him and joking with him and making his stomach flutter as if he’s a teenager. Fuck it."When Finn bumps into Poe Dameron (the most popular musician the world has seen), he kind of acts like a dick. He does, however, drive him to the hospital and find out that Finn is supposed to be staying with Poe's cousin, Rey. So, what do you do with your cousin's best friend who's on bedrest for two weeks due to a concussion that you caused? Let him stay with you, of course.And accidentally tell your publicist that he's your boyfriend.ORthe half-Starstruck (2010) half-fake dating au nobody asked for but i wrote anyway
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: i live in a hologram with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735330
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	i live in a hologram with you

**Author's Note:**

> I remember watching Starstruck when I was like eight and thinking it was top shit and i really do be loving modern stormpilot so this showed up in my brain... sorry
> 
> this will probably be a part of a series of oneshots because i love this au world that i created
> 
> title from "Buzzcut Season" by Lorde

When Finn met Rey, he decided he was complete. He’d never had much family -  _ much _ meaning  _ none at all _ \- and not many friends either. He had a few friends in high school that he liked but he only kept one. He spent most holidays at Rose Tico’s house with her mother and sister. The rest of the friends he had in high school drifted, for no reason other than that was life. He could never really see them lasting, anyway. Rey however, was different.

From the moment Rose introduced them, Finn knew she’d be family for life. They’d clicked instantly, were making jokes within a matter of seconds, and as if fate needed to prove to him that they were the perfect match, they took their coffee the same. Two milk, two sugar. They got close fast, spending almost every day together watching movies they’d never seen or visiting cafés they’d never been to. Rose would come along sometimes, but she had a business to run so they were left to their own devices most of the time. 

Unfortunately, Rey was only in Rhode Island for the summer, hoping to spend some time with her father who had moved out there in hopes of finding a quiet life. She was interning at a law firm on the weekends that had only promised her two months of work, so eventually, she had to go back to New York. Finn was not ashamed to admit that he cried at the airport (though he probably would have been if Rey hadn’t cried along with him) and made her promise ten times that she’d visit him before he finished his English degree at college. She took it a step further and swore on her father’s life that she’d be at his graduation with flowers and their favourite croissant from the café they’d found down the street from Rose and Finn’s apartment.

They facetimed every day after that, their new-found friendship proving to be one for the ages and three weeks later, Rey was surprising him at his door, two coffees in hand. It went on like this for an entire year. She came down to see him 24/7 and, as promised, screamed the loudest in the crowd from her place beside Rose as soon as he walked across stage, receiving his diploma. (She’d also brought flowers and a croissant, also as she’d promised). Finn got a lot busier after that, trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do with a goddamn  _ English degree _ and Rey had finally landed a permanent position in a law firm for a progressive judge like she’d wished, so Rey’s visits became shorter, usually over a weekend every month or so. 

When Finn had come up with an idea for a novel and stuck with it, Rey was the first person he called (then he called his high school English teacher because let’s face it; he was a damaged gay teen who loved  _ literature _ of all things - that woman saved his life). More often than not, they’d sit on facetime together as Finn wrote a chapter and Rey caught up on paperwork, neither of them saying a word. She was also the first person he called when he’d been told he was going to be a  _ published _ author ( _ published! _ ) and she’d screamed so loud over the phone that he was sure he could no longer hear out of his right ear. 

It was still a while away, he had to get it edited and approved and for some reason he now needed an agent but it was just his luck that the company publishing him was predominantly based in New York. 

Now, Finn had never traveled outside of Rhode Island before. He grew up there as a foster kid with no money who was bounced around from home to home and barely made it to the age of sixteen. He was never adopted, never even  _ thought _ of looking up his birth parents, and he had to take more than one gap year in order to afford college. Being anywhere except where he’d always been scared him, but he’s always dreamed of seeing the big city and it wouldn’t be for long anyway. Rey had been overjoyed at the idea and practically begged him to stay with her. How could he not go?

He quit his day job at the bookstore, praying to whoever was out there that he at least made  _ some _ money off his book so he didn’t just give up a job he needed, packed up the few items he had (he’s never had much, even when he  _ could _ afford it), and officially moved out of Rose’s apartment, starting the drive to New York. What was supposed to be a three hour drive ended up becoming a five hour one due to traffic and so he had to meet Rey at the venue of a birthday party a friend of hers was having. When he arrived however, the line at the front was insanely long and after all the traffic he’d just faced, there was no way he was waiting any longer to see his best friend.

He left his bags in the car and made his way around the back of the club, looking behind him a few times to make sure the security wasn’t going to kick his ass for skipping the line. Just as he pulls on the handle to the back door, it pushes open faster than he expected, banging him on the head and sending him to the ground. He feels hands on him in seconds and a few cuss words mumbled frantically. His eyes are squeezed shut, trying to lessen the throbbing pain in his forehead. Finn lets out a whine, “Ow.” as his hand comes up to rub his head. The curses from whoever’s hit him haven’t stopped, and so he forces himself to open his eyes, though he feels disoriented from the impact.

Kneeling down in front of him, is one of the most beautiful men Finn has ever seen. His hair is slightly messy in a way that makes him look cool and his brown eyes are peering down at him; soft, concerned and a little panicked. He’s grimacing as he analyzes Finn’s face, one hand cupping his cheek as the other rests lightly on his neck, tilting his head to assess the injury. 

A flash goes off to Finn’s left and the mystery man’s head snaps towards it, his curses changing from quiet, anxious ones to hard, annoyed ones. “Fuck! Fuck!”

For a second, it looks like he’s about to get up and chase after the flash, but decides against it after what’s clearly a battle with his thoughts. Finn groans, removing his hand. “Did someone just take a picture of me?”

The man bites his lip briefly, wincing as if he’s the one in pain. “Yeah.” They lock eyes for the first time. Finn’s still squinty from the pain, though he feels like he knows the man from somewhere.  _ Didn’t he win a grammy last year? _ The man seems to notice his eyes widen slightly and his movements become more frantic. “Look, I will do whatever you want if you  _ don’t _ scream my name right now.”

Finn frowns. “Why would I do that? You didn’t do this on purpose, did you?”

“No! No.” His answer is immediate, as if genuinely afraid that Finn believes he’s trying to kill him. He furrows his eyebrows, his tone turning back to concerned as he squeezes Finn’s shoulder. “Are you okay? That was a pretty hard hit and you don’t seem to know who I am, so that’s concerning.”

Finn shifts on the ground, looking up at him. He’s worried about Finn not being a  _ fan _ right now? “Aren’t you that guy on the radio?”

The look on his face would be funny if Finn’s head didn’t hurt so bad. “Guy on the radio?” He mutters under his breath, before running a hand over his face, flustered. “Do you need to go to the hospital? I can take you to the hospital.”

“No, no. I’m fine.” He pauses, doing a self-assessment of how he feels. “I’m meeting a friend here.”

“Did they not let you in at the front?”

Finn lets out as much of a laugh as he can muster. “The line was so long I didn’t even try.”

The man laughs at that, an angelic sound. “You might’ve been better waiting at the front. I really don’t think you should stand. Who’s your friend? I can bring them out to you.”

Finn was about to say he’s fine again, but the thought of pushing through a crowded club to find Rey with the bump on his head still pounding might be a bad idea. “Her name’s Rey. Skywalker. It’s her friend’s birthday.”

The musician scoffs, another “Shit.” falling off his lips as Finn looks up at him in confusion. “Uh, I’m Poe. Dameron. I’m Rey’s cousin. I assume you’re Finn, right?”

“Yeah.” Finn manages a slight smile. “I’d say it’s good to meet you, but…”

Poe laughs, cutting him off. “Yeah, I did not want to make  _ this _ kind of impression on my cousin’s best friend who’s moving in with her soon.”

Finn starts to get up, which clearly panics Poe, who reaches his arms out to steady him, though he’s really not helping. “Oh, we’re getting up. Okay. This is fine. Careful.”

It doesn’t last long before Finn’s slipping down to the ground, much too dizzy to focus. Poe’s curses return (this man gets flustered so easily, Finn realizes) and he looks around, as if he’s going to find something that’ll help them.

Headlights appear down the back alley, so bright that Finn has to cover his eyes. He doesn’t remove it until he hears a car door slam shut and an unfamiliar voice saying, “The fuck is this, Poe?”

“Help me get him in the car!” Poe starts lifting him as someone else grabs his other side. They struggle to place him in the passenger seat and it’s only then that he takes a look at the other stranger, a pretty brunette woman with blue eyes and wicked eyeliner.

“If this is a murder plot, it’s better if you don’t tell me.” It’s clearly a joke but her tone is just as panicked as Poe’s.

“Keys, Jess!” She tosses them quickly as he rounds the car, getting in the driver’s seat. Jess lets out a groan as she shuts the door to the passenger seat, not making any moves to get in with them.

“I knew something bad was gonna happen tonight.” She mutters under her breath, before speaking up, almost shouting at Poe. “I told you I had a bad feeling!”

Poe starts the car, frustrated. “I don’t need this, Jess! Just get inside, tell Rey to call me in half an hour.”

They made it to the hospital in ten minutes, the entire drive in silence except for one instance where Finn had to tell Poe to stop staring at him in worry. They have to wait another ten in order to be seen, which is sooner than Finn thought they’d get in, but he soon learns that the ER doctor attending to him is Poe and Rey’s cousin, Ben. He does a simple check up, asks him typical questions and has to firmly tell Poe to shut up a few times. 

“I’ve got to be honest, Finn. The symptoms you’re experiencing are unusually severe for someone who got hit with a door.” Dr. Solo looks to Poe then, as if telling him to leave them alone but Finn jumps in.

“It’s fine, doctor. I don’t mind him being here.” He sends both of them a faint smile so they can see he means it. “My head got smashed through a glass window when I was fourteen or fifteen, I think.”

He sees Poe grimace out of the corner of his eye and tries to ignore it, before answering the doctor’s question of whether or not he remembers what his diagnosis was. “I don’t remember, exactly. I know I had surgery, I think a skull fracture, too.”

“Alright, I’d like to do a CT Scan and maybe an X-ray, if that’s alright with you.”

“Uh, I don’t live here. I don’t have health insurance.” Finn stammers, wringing his hands together. If he wants to do a CT Scan, it’s probably to check if his previous injury has flared up which only makes him more anxious.

Dr. Solo chuckles. “No, but Poe does.”

Poe nods, as if expecting to pay for this visit the entire time. “I’ll take care of it, Finn. Don’t say you won’t take it.”

The CT comes back okay and Poe re-enters the examination room, just ending his phone call with Rey. “No, he’s fine. I promise. Just meet me there and stop being so difficult! I’ll take care of him, Rey. Yeah, that’s fine. Okay, bye.”

Finn, feeling much better than when he initially came in, sends him a comforting smile, feeling slightly guilty that Rey is probably freaking out over him. Though, there’s the small swell of love in his heart that reminds him that he has people who love him now and that’s just how it is.

“Well, Finn. I’m sure you’ve heard it all before but I’m going to reiterate, just in case.” Ben starts sternly, making sure Poe’s listening as well on the off-chance that Finn’s tuning him out. “Bedrest. Two weeks, minimum. I’d advise against driving or riding a bike for a month, absolutely  _ no  _ strenuous physical activity for three weeks. No sports, no working out, no running. Get as much rest as you can and if you find yourself getting tired, don’t try and stay awake. Listen to your body. No drinking or drugs for a month and while you’re on bedrest, try not to distract yourself with electronics. Stick to very light reading and if you find yourself getting a headache, quit and take an ibuprofen. If any symptoms come back, get worse or you think you may be getting sick, come back and see me so I can make sure it’s not your head.”

“Thank you so much, Dr. Solo.” Finn stands now, shaking his hand.

“I mean this in the best way possible, Finn, but I hope I don’t have to see you again.” He smiles, teeth whiter than anyone Finn’s ever met. He laughs, making his way towards Poe who puts a hand on his upper back to lead him out, just as Ben says, “Keep a close eye on him, Poe.”

“I will. Thanks for everything, Ben.” Despite their previous bickering, it’s easy to tell by the softness in Poe’s voice that they’re close, best friends, maybe. Poe’s hand remains on his back even once they’ve left the hospital, making their way to Jess’ car. 

“I hope Rey wasn’t too hard on you.” He doesn’t know why he feels so bad for Poe. He was the one who hit him with a door and acted like a rich movie star for the first five minutes after it, but then again, he seemed genuinely worried, drove him to the hospital, asked his cousin to see him as a favour, and he’s going to pay for it.

Poe laughs, shaking his head as he opens the passenger door for Finn. He can’t avoid the chill that runs up his spine at the gesture. “Rey’s too hard on me for breathing. Don’t worry about it too much.”

He slams the door shut and then walks around to the driver’s side, getting in and starting the car up. “Do you not get along?” Finn asks.

Poe answers as he’s backing out of his parking space, concentrating very hard on not scraping Jess’ car. “No, it’s not that. I love her. She’s my cousin. Ben would say we’re too alike. We bicker a lot, but it’s only because we care.”

Finn offers a hum in response as he gazes out the window, trying to memorize the way New York feels. Poe speaks after a few moments. “Did Rey not mention me?”

Finn chuckles, resisting the urge to shake his head due to his recent injury. “No. I’m glad she called you in there, I was beginning to think some handsome stranger was lying and paying the doctor to give me a false diagnosis.”

That sparks a loud laugh out of Poe, the same angelic one as back in the alleyway. Finn’s smile grows wider as he speaks. “Why? Did it bother you that I had no idea you were some famous musician until you asked me about it?”

Poe shakes his head, turning the turn signal on. “I just… I don’t know. I’ve been in the game for so long, I’m just used to people freaking out when they see me.”

“I wouldn’t stress about it.” Finn feels the need to protect this man’s ego. “I hate to break it to you, Rockstar, but I’m not much of a music fan.”

Poe forgets to drive for a second. He catches himself, turning the car left, but his expression is still stunned. “What do you mean, you’re not a  _ music fan _ ? Everyone likes music.”

“I like music, I just don’t listen to a lot of it. I just have the same shit from when I was a kid. Eighties… Nineties…” 

This doesn’t calm Poe down in the slightest. “What do you do for fun, then?”

“Read.”

Poe scoffs loudly, shaking his head in what seems to be disbelief. “This day could not get any worse. No, seriously. I think this is the worst day of my life.”

“Hey!” Finn removes his head from where it was leaning against the window, ready to defend himself. “I’m an English Major, you can’t blame me.”

“Rey did not mention this.” He mutters under his breath before looking to Finn briefly, a little bit more relaxed now (and less dramatic). “Okay, what’s your favourite book? If you say Lord of the Flies, you can walk home.”

Finn laughs loudly at his comment. “Catcher in the Rye, actually.”

The look of surprise returns to Poe’s face, although it’s simmered down a little. “I was not expecting that.”

“You are not the first to say.” Finn doesn’t usually feel like he has to explain his choice favourite book to those who are shocked by his answer, but for some reason, he wants to tell Poe. Maybe, it’s the fact that he can see him better now and actually take the time to focus on him and his gorgeous face. Maybe, it’s because the jacket he’s wearing is the sexiest thing he’s ever seen on a man and he’s in no current position to rip it off. Or maybe, it’s the feeling of Poe’s hand on his face, or his arm, or his back that won’t leave Finn alone. “It was the first  _ real _ novel I ever read and I read it at a time when Holden was like the voice in my head. I grew up in foster care and Holden felt like the only friend I had, as depressing as that sounds.”

“It’s not depressing. Music is my best friend.” Poe shoots him a soft smile that makes his stomach flutter. “Except for my dog. But, I’ve gotta be honest with you buddy, I read the first two chapters in high school and then cheated on the exam.”

“You’re right. This is a terrible day, I’m taking it out of the calendar completely.” They’re laughing together now, Poe’s eyes scrunching up a little bit.

Poe doesn’t drop him at Rey’s, but instead, drives the both of them to Poe’s house, telling Finn that his best friend was planning on meeting them there already. When they pull up, Rey’s sitting on the front steps, a dog in her lap, a worried look on her face as she waits. She jolts up when the gates open, practically running down the steps and then back up when she realizes Poe might run over her foot. Poe mutters an  _ uh-oh _ before turning the car off, Finn trying to wipe the giddy smile off his face as he steps out the passenger side, only to be met with Rey’s concerned eyes and a soft hand on his arm.

“Are you okay? Can I hug you or will I break you?” Finn shakes his head at her question and pulls her in, burying his head in her neck. She sighs into him and he can feel the grin splitting her cheeks. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” He says before pulling away, glancing quickly at Poe, who’s kneeling down, kissing the corgi on the head. “And don’t worry. It’s just a concussion.”

Rey’s mouth falls open and she smacks Poe on the arm, to which he yelps dramatically. “Poe Dameron, what did you do?”

Finn laughs. “Go easy on him, Rey. He paid for my CT.”

This was obviously a mistake on his part because Rey gasps loudly, smacking Poe on the arm again. “You hit him that hard?”

“Can you stop hitting me?” Poe lifts the dog into his arms, hugging it for what seems like his own comfort.

“Rey, relax. He just had to make sure no previous head injuries had flared up. I told you about the window, remember?” He puts an arm on her shoulder, peering down at her.

“I’m sorry. I got you a sub, though!” An angel. She is without a doubt, his absolute, very best friend.

“I love you.” She grins at that, saying it back to which Poe objects, asking where his  _ I love you _ is.

Rey leads Finn into the house, calling out behind her to Poe, without looking back. “I don’t love people who hit my best friend with a door so hard he almost faints.”

“Accident!” Poe yells but they’re already inside now and Finn’s trying very hard not to get distracted by the most beautiful fucking house he’d ever seen. It makes sense that Poe would live here, they match. They walk past the living room and Jess sits up from her place on the sofa, asking him if he feels alright.

“Shit! My car!” Finn turns to Rey. “It’s still at the venue.”

Poe strides in then, the corgi trailing behind him at his ankles, almost as if it were a cat. “If you give me your keys, I’ll send my driver to get it.”

“No, it’s okay. I got it.”

“NO!” Poe panics, blocking his path. “No, no. I heard what Ben said. Two weeks of bedrest, Finn. I am not gonna let you fuck up your head even more.”

Finn tries not to groan at them. He has his first meeting with the editors in two days, which he absolutely is not missing, even if his head is literally bleeding. “Those are more like guidelines anyway.”

“No they are not! Give Jess your keys, right now.” It’s Rey who’s angry now. “Poe, you have to tell me everything Ben said.”

Finn does as told, tossing Jess his car keys from his pocket and lets Rey and Poe lead him upstairs to what he assumes is a guest room. He doesn’t know why they decided to meet here, since Finn is supposed to be moving in with Rey, but he makes himself comfortable anyways, crawling into bed (he’s tired okay!) and starting on the sandwich Rey brought him. He doesn’t say much as Poe reiterates Ben’s commands to Rey, who’s frown only grows deeper at the list of things he can’t do. When he’s done, Rey sighs and extends her hand out towards Finn expectantly. “Give me your phone.”

“What?” He says with a mouthful of food. “No!”

“ _ Finn _ . I will literally buy you all the books you desire to keep yourself occupied but you are not using electronics. Ben said so.” Her tone is so strict that he pulls it out, placing it in her hand while mumbling to her about not liking Ben anymore, getting a laugh out of Poe (why does he keep doing that? he can’t look that cute when he laughs!). “Sucks.”

“How am I supposed to tell the time, smartass?” He responds, smirking when Rey’s eyes go wide as she looks to Poe, asking him if he has a clock.

“What- No, I don’t have- it’s twenty-twenty, who has a clock?” He replies, so flustered that he runs a hand through his hair. Oh, how Finn wishes he could do that himself. Poe pulls out his own cell and types into it. “I’ll tell Muran to go get me one.”

The corgi jumps up next to him on the bed after too long of not being paid attention to, prompting Finn to run his fingers through its fur, glancing at the name tag.

“BB-8?” He reads. Poe chuckles, not looking up from his phone, his eyelashes fluttering as if he’s the prettiest man on earth (he looks like a god!).

“Yeah, I found her outside of Benny’s Bakery on the eighth of August at eight in the morning. Seemed like a sign. We call her Beebs, for short.” Poe smiles, glancing up at him once with a little glint in his eye that almost turns Finn to jelly.

Rey laughs along, reaching out to stroke her fur. “Sometimes we call her BB the Eighth to make her sound royal.”

Finn chuckles just as BB makes her way towards him, laying down on his chest and pawing at him to pet her. Poe’s phone rings loudly and he winces upon reading the caller ID. “Publicist. Be right back.” He grumbles before bringing the phone up to his ear and leaving the room.

“Someone took a picture of us earlier. Is that going to be bad?” Finn asks.

“It might be for him.” Rey answers honestly, eyebrows furrowed as she thinks. “Your social medias are private, right?”

He nods quickly and she smiles, placing a hand on his leg just as he places the wrapper from his sub on the nightstand. “Okay, I know you have your meeting on Sunday so don’t worry, I promise I will find a way to get you there. Until then, I’m thinking maybe you and I should stay here so that there’s always someone to check your condition, assuming you’re okay with that. Plus, this is the most I’ve seen of Poe in a while and telling him how much I miss him is for pussies.”

Finn snorts at that. “Wow. The later into the night it gets the more I understand how crazy this family is.”

“Well, you’re stuck with us, babes. Get used to it.” They laugh together, Rey placing one kiss to BB’s head as she sighs. “I am going to go pack some stuff from my place and then I’ll come straight back and you can tell me all about your nerves about the novel, which I  _ know _ you have so don’t fake it. You are okay with staying with Poe, right?”

It’s almost impossible to hide the grin on Finn’s face at the question, though he really does try his hardest. Rey gasps, eyes gleaming as she lowers her voice, though Poe’s most likely downstairs. “Oh my god! You’ve known him for three hours, three  _ concussed _ hours, and you’re already having sexual fantasies about him?”

“Shut up! I never said that!” He knows his face is getting hot and his cheeks hurt from the giddy smile displayed across them but he can’t help himself from laughing. It’s not fair. He shouldn’t already be daydreaming about mornings with Poe, afternoons with Poe, - oh,  _ nights _ with Poe - but he is. The man is too damn sexy to be walking around like that.

“But it’s true!” He should’ve known Rey would be able to tell immediately. In fact, she probably deals with it all the time, having a rockstar for a cousin. “God, maybe our two week sleepover  _ is _ a good thing. Although… I’m not sure if you’ll be getting much  _ sleep _ …”

He cuts off her teasing with a pillow to the arm. “No, Rey! You can’t say that. He’s your cousin. That’d be so weird.” He pauses. “I mean, it’d be weird for you, right?”

“Are you kidding? My two favourite people in the word falling in love with each other? That sounds like a fucking  _ movie _ , Finn. Put  _ that _ in your novel, Mr. Published Author.” She’s grinning unbelievably wide, which doesn’t help Finn get rid of the heat in his cheeks.

“It’s Soon-To-Be Published Author and we are not in love. So what, I think he’s gorgeous? So does everyone in America. I mean, what if we broke up? He’s your family. I’d have to see him all the time.” He doesn’t add in his fear that Rey would side with Poe and abandon him, because he knows that’s just his anxiety talking. 

“Finn, I am going to say this one time and you are going to listen.” She’s using her lawyer voice on him. “I know you. I know for a fact that you haven’t gotten laid since graduation and I know you haven’t been in a serious relationship since  _ before _ we met because they scare you and they make you think too hard about the meaning of life -  _ but, _ you’re also an idealist and a romantic and you fall in love hard and fast, so you shut down the idea of being with anyone and find excuses as to why you could never be with them.”

“Since when are you my therapist?”

“Shut up.” She smiles. “My point is, if you feel  _ anything _ for Poe, a  _ flicker _ of something… even if you just want to fuck him a couple times,  _ do not _ run away from it. You’re in a new city with your best friend, about to publish a fucking  _ book _ and you deserve a New York romance, even if it’s messy and doesn’t last forever.  _ And _ , like I said, I never see Poe anyway. If you two break up, you’ll still have me, I’ll still have Poe and I promise you right now, that I will not meddle, if you two are already broken up.”

She ends it with a quick kiss to his forehead as she stands up, pulling her bag off the ground and putting it on her shoulder. Finn thinks on it for a second. He  _ misses _ sex. Like hell. He’s in New York of all places where most great love stories (and most of his favourite books) take place. His dreams are coming true in terms of his career, and he’s got the hottest musician the world has ever seen (in Finn’s opinion) smiling at him and joking with him and making his stomach flutter as if he’s a teenager. Fuck it.

“Now, I only promised I wouldn’t meddle  _ after _ you’ve already broken up, so I’m gonna go tell Poe to watch over you while I take  _ extra _ long packing my two week sleepover bag.” She winks at him cheekily and runs out the room happily, leaving Finn alone with his thoughts and BB-8.

Poe returns no longer than five minutes later, leaning on the door frame and knocking, BB-8 running over to him as soon as she notices. “Hey.” He says softly.

“I didn’t fuck up your career with one picture did I?” Finn smiles but his question is serious. Poe laughs lightly, making his way over to the bed and sitting on the end of it.

“It was actually about seven pictures. I didn’t notice the paparazzi were waiting outside of the hospital for us.” He half-smiles at him, a strange look in his eye that makes Finn want to scoot closer. He doesn’t. “You didn’t fuck anything up, though. My publicist had a field day with it. Apparently, the thought of being committed to one person is improving my reputation. I’ll tell them it was a misunderstanding tomorrow.”

Finn ignores the disappointment that rises within him. It wouldn’t make any sense for Poe not to tell them the truth, anyway. He changes the subject quickly, hopefully to get Poe talking so Finn can stare at him more. “I think I may have fallen in love with BB.”

Poe laughs, moving to lie down so he’s face to face with her, stroking her head. “Yeah, she has that effect on people. Good job, Beebs. You’re making him want to stay.”

So, not only is Poe hot, but he has the cutest dog voice. So cute, it should be illegal. Just like his hotness. “Turns out, I am staying. Rey thinks I need a twenty-four hour watch.”

“You do. That previous head injury sounded insane. It’s very worrying, Finn. I don’t know if you’ve realized but I get stressed out very easily.” Poe’s tone is slightly mocking as he shifts, resting his cheeks in the palms of his hands.

“I’ve noticed.” Finn smiles. He doesn’t know if Poe brought up the injury to see if Finn wants to tell him about it, but he does. “It really wasn’t that bad. A foster dad of mine got angry, liked to pick fights a lot. One day, I fought back and I lost. My entire body went through the patio door.”

Poe frowns, and Finn can tell he’s trying not to show any pity. It makes Finn smile to himself; Rey was the same. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up. We don’t have to talk about it.”

“No, no. I don’t mind. Ask me whatever you want, it doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

Poe nods slowly, trying to think of a question. “Okay, did you have any foster parents you liked?”

“Uh, it wasn’t really a matter of  _ like _ . There were some that were nice to me, did my laundry, helped me with my homework, but they were all temporary. I got moved around a lot. Not a lot of people wanted to adopt a young black boy with a peanut allergy.” Finn shifts, so that he’s lying down by Poe and tries not to grin when Poe moves to make room, a small smile playing on his lips. “The thing about foster care is that most of what I experienced was privatized, so most of the people that got me only took me in because they got money from the state. Because it was private, they were never checked up on or even looked into to see if they would be fit to house a child for a few months.”

Poe shakes his head, frowning. “How is that legal?”

Finn chuckles at him, a little distracted by the thought of reaching out and brushing Poe’s one loose strand off of his forehead. He doesn’t, but he imagines himself doing it. “It’s not, technically. It’s a grey area in the law. There’s a lot of them, actually. I’m sure Rey would tell you all about it if you asked, but then again, she’d never shut up.”

He’d been on the receiving end of Rey’s law struggles numerous times and while he loved her so, he’d considered knocking himself out. Poe’s got an interested look in his eye, head slightly tilted to the right as he stares at him. “Oh, yeah. I avoid work-talk with her as much as I can.”

They’re quiet for a minute, just staring before Finn speaks. “So, I didn’t know Rey’s dad had more than one sibling.”

Poe shakes his head, chuckling. “He doesn’t. Luke and my Aunt Leia were best friends with my parents and when my mom found out she was pregnant with me, they were made my godparents. Then Leia’s husband Han became godfather number two through wedlock, but they were all best friends back in the day.”

“You’re speaking in past-tense.” Finn hopes he’s not hitting a nerve. 

To his relief, Poe’s smile doesn’t dissipate, only becomes slightly softer and almost wistful. “My mom died in a plane crash when I was nine and my father moved out to Greece a few years ago when my mom’s Aunt got sick to take care of her. After she died, he loved it so much that he stayed there.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thanks.”

Finn thinks he could stay here forever. 

\--

Rey stays in the guest room with Finn after a wild night of catching up. She made good on her meddling promise, taking over an hour to return to Poe’s house, only to find the two of them laughing on the bed together. Poe stays up with them for quite a while, only leaving when Finn starts to yawn, heeding doctor’s orders for him to listen to his body. Rey wakes him up the next morning, all dressed for work and lets him know that Poe will be the one checking in on him today (not without making googly eyes at him) and tells him that he is not to stand up for more than six minutes at a time.

After he showers, he makes his way towards the kitchen, stopping once to pet Beebs, who’s lying down at the bottom of the stairs. When he gets there, his eyes immediately land on Poe, pouring something into a mug, his back to him, a tight long-sleeve making Finn weak in the knees. He clears his throat to announce his presence and Poe looks up, smiling. “Hey! I was just about to come get you. Ben said no drugs or alcohol and since caffeine is  _ technically _ a drug, I made you hot chocolate, just to be safe.”

Finn smiles back, thanking him as he takes the mug out of his hands, not-so-accidentally brushing their fingers together before he takes a sip. “This is so good.”

Jess skips into the kitchen, hanging up a phone call, tablet in one hand, what’s presumably a coffee in the other. “Heya, Finn! You get hit by a door today?”

“No, I’ve steered clear of all doorways.” She laughs at his joke, winking before greeting BB at her feet. Finn looks at Poe, who’s biting his lip slightly. Finn doesn’t think about how much  _ he’d _ like to bite that lip. “How many people do you have in your house?”

He chuckles, not making any motion to move away from Finn. “Well, along with being my best friend, Jess is my assistant so she has to be here. Technically, I live here alone, but I also have meetings here and I have a home studio if I need it, so people are pretty much in and out until it hits nine PM.”

“Yeah and this place is about to be full. The whole team is coming down for a meeting about you two.” Jess adds, stealing a granola bar from the bowl on the counter.

Poe mumbles, “Unfortunately.” before placing a hand on Finn’s arm. “The meeting will probably last no more than an hour. Until then, you have the run of the house so I will come find you after I’m done, yeah?”

Finn nods, already dreaming about grabbing a book from his bag and lounging by the pool he can see through the windows in the kitchen.

That’s exactly where Poe finds him an hour and ten minutes later, nose buried in a book, just as he’d expected. “What are you reading?”

Finn glances up, putting his bookmark in and then closing it. “ _ Pride and Prejudice _ . Classic. How did the meeting go?”   
  


Poe sighs. “Not well. I kind of fucked up. It’s really stupid actually and I can fix it if you want me to.”

Poe’s flustered again and Finn’s starting to wonder if this is a regular thing for him. “What happened?”

Poe’s hand comes up to rub his forehead and he sighs again. “Look, let me preface this by saying that I panicked and it really doesn’t have to matter and I can just-”

“Poe! Just say it.” Finn keeps his tone lighthearted. He doubts it's as big of a deal as Poe’s making it out to be.

“Okay, but I had the meeting and Snap was just so excited and he said everything was so much better and he was happy for me and so I kind of… just… didn’t correct him when he talked about us being together.” Poe genuinely looks like he’s afraid Finn is about to scream at him, but the younger man just laughs, smirking a little.

“Okay, so you can let them believe that. So what if people think we’re together? Your publicist said it was benefitting you anyway, right? I’ll play it up for you, if you want.” He can’t explain why, but he’s almost certain that’s exactly what Poe wants. He really should be more opposed, he’s smart enough to know that these situations only end well in the movies, but he can’t help it. Letting the world think him and Poe are together might just get him laid.

Poe looks stunned for a moment before a soft smile spreads across his lips, a playful gleam in his eye. “You would do that?”

“Why not?” Finn shrugs, hoping to appear nonchalant. “It’ll be easy. I’m living here for two weeks anyway.”

Poe nods, laughing as he tries to shake off his surprise. “You might have just saved my ass.”

“I’m just getting even.”

Poe grins at him, extending a hand out for him to take. Finn only raises his eyebrows briefly before taking it, Poe leading him into the house. “Well, there’s some things we have to go over, then. You should meet my team.”

“Uh-oh. Is this like meeting the parents?” Finn jokes, although he is a little worried about making a good impression as Poe’s boyfriend when he literally only met him last night. 

His rockstar boyfriend laughs, throwing his head back in the process. “No, they’re just going to want to make sure you know what to do in overwhelming situations like paparazzi or if on the off-chance you get asked questions about me. Other than that, they won’t pay much attention to how you act with me, it’ll mostly just be how I act with you.” 

Finn’s led into what seems to be Poe’s office, although the sleek desk is hardly the most interesting thing about it. There are numerous awards and art pieces on the walls and quite a few sofas scattered around, each occupied with a member of his team. Finn assumes this room is mostly used for precisely this purpose.

Poe lets go of his hand to lean in closer to Finn, putting a hand on his back instead just as the team turns around, as if they were expecting them. It makes him wonder if Poe would have asked him to do this if he hadn’t suggested. “Guys, this is the boyfriend, Finn. Finn, this is Snap, my publicist, Karé who’s my manager, you know Jess already, Iolo is my head of security and Muran is my driver. But, all in all, they’re all very good friends.”

Karé stands first, making her way over to Finn and shaking his hand, giving him a warm smile. “It’s lovely to meet you, Finn. Thank you for joining us, though I must say, I am very surprised we haven’t seen you sooner.”

He can feel Poe tense beside him and so he reaches down to squeeze his hand quickly, moving to sit in an unoccupied chair. “I kept telling him that I would come down here myself, but he kept telling me not to. I was starting to think I was some out-of-state fling.”

Poe relaxes as the others laugh at Finn’s joke and he moves to stand beside where he’s sitting, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t throw me under the bus. I had my reasons.”

Finn looks up at him and smiles, just as Iolo speaks. “So, I don’t mean to rush but have you two decided whether or not you’re going to go public?”

Poe looks down at Finn as if to ask his opinion and Finn responds immediately, already knowing his answer. “I’m good either way.” He sends him a look that lets him know that he means this, and Poe nods, turning back to the group, telling him they will go public.

Immediately, everyone seems to jump into action. “Alright, I’m going to release a statement to the press, saying that you two wish to have your privacy respected but you’re living your lives happily together, despite being outed as a couple.” Snap says while tapping away at his phone, presumably typing a rough draft for the press statement.

“I think we need to talk security.” Iolo says, voice more firm and serious than Snap. “Finn, until we figure out what exactly the paps and the fans will want from you, it would be in your best interest to have our security detail with you at all times, at least until we can figure out some sort of plan that can give the two of you peace.”

“I’ll work with the lawyers on our endorsements and make sure they can’t use Finn’s identity for anything and then we might want to try and negotiate with the paparazzi. You two might have to take some pictures but if we can come to the same agreement Poe has, they shouldn’t follow you around or come within six feet of you.” Karé adds, also typing away at her phone, occasionally glancing at Jess to see what she’s writing down. 

“Jess, what do we have this week? Can we schedule a dinner date for the paps?” Snap asks, not even looking up from his phone.

Poe’s about to jump in with a chorus of  _ no _ s but Jess beats him to it. “Finn’s on bedrest for the next two weeks because of his concussion.”

“Right, right.” Snap mumbles, attention still stuck on his phone. 

“Finn, I’m gonna need you to sign a few contracts.” Karé states, looking up now, a bit more casual as she’s gotten whatever she was trying to do done. “It’s just some insurances, you can take a few days to look them over. It’ll basically just say that you agree to not leak our address or any music or anything like that.”

Poe rubs his shoulder, peering down at him. “You can have Rey read it over to make sure we’re not pushing your injury.”

“I can still read, Poe.” Finn says, though he tells him with his eyes that he’ll listen. The meeting goes on for twenty minutes and Finn leaves with various papers in his hands and a strange feeling in his stomach. God, he wants Poe so bad.

He holds his hand on the way out swinging it all the way up towards Finn’s room. “So, I was thinking…” Poe starts, suddenly nervous. “Maybe I could take you out. I mean, not take you out because we can’t really go anywhere, but we could, I don’t know… order in? Relax upstairs, talk. What do you say?”

“That’s a smart idea. How can I be a good boyfriend if we’ve never been on a date?” Oh, yeah. Poe wants him too, he thinks. This is a good plan. The grin on Poe’s face is a little too giddy as he follows Finn into the room, practically skipping after him. 

They talk for hours, starting off on opposite ends of the bed, but by the time they’ve finished the pizza they ordered, Poe’s so close to him that Finn can almost feel his breath. Poe keeps eyeing his lips but when the opportunity to lean in for a kiss arises, he doesn’t take it, only gazes at him in slight infatuation, completely engaged in Finn’s answer to whatever question he’s asked. Finn’s getting tired of it, wishing that he’d just fucking kiss him already but he doesn’t want to rush it. By now, he’s quite certain that Poe’s at least physically attracted him, despite only having a day’s worth of talking under their belts, by the way he looks him over, bites his lip and smiles as if he’s bashful. 

Finn’s just finished his graduation day story when the room goes silent, Poe not making any moves to speak, too busy staring at his lips yet again. It seems he doesn’t realize that Finn’s done talking, as he runs his tongue over his top lip, a smile playing on them. Finn wonders for a moment if Poe might be fantasizing about him, but brushes it off, removing his back from the wall so that he’s sitting up a little more, jolting Poe back to reality. Finn raises an eyebrow and Poe chuckles, a little embarrassed.

Finn’s never been the type to just go for things and he certainly doesn’t assume anything about a situation, too afraid of being wrong and ridiculed, but a sudden wave of confidence washes over him. He’s in bed with a hot rockstar yet they’re not doing the very thing that beds were made for, other than sleeping. Finn very much wants to. He leans in slightly, talking in a quiet tone. “If you want to kiss me, just do it.”

Poe gets a dangerous glint in his eye, biting his lip before leaning in, a little bit tentatively. Finn wonders if he’s this careful with everyone he kisses. It starts off achingly slow, Poe pressing a long, simple kiss to his lips before going in again, this time a tiny bit quicker as another one follows. When he pulls away, he’s biting his lip to keep a smile from showing and it takes everything Finn has not to pull him back in. 

Instead, he mumbles, “Was that practice for the cameras?”

Poe giggles (literally  _ giggles _ ) at his joke and shakes his head, face still dangerously close to Finn’s. “No, that was for me.”

“Good.” is all Finn says before it’s  _ him _ who’s kissing  _ Poe _ this time, moving closer to him and trying not to melt when Poe’s hand grabs a hold of his chin to keep him there. Their noses bump together as Finn shifts, pulling Poe back with him, their lips moving fast and rougher than before. Poe’s practically on top of him now, sucking his bottom lip, hand on the back of his neck. Finn’s got a fistful of his shirt and he can’t seem to get close enough to the man, trying to pull him down. Poe bites Finn’s lip and kisses him once more when he whines at it and then pulls away, a smirk practically mocking Finn’s desperation.

“No strenuous activities, if I’m remembering correctly.” Poe mumbles, keeping his lips only centimetres away from his.

“I’m feeling great, actually.”

Poe lets out a loud laugh, mumbling an insincere apology before kissing him once again, chaste and quick. “Doctor’s orders.”

Finn chases his lips accidentally when he pulls away and Poe smiles wide, giving into another quick kiss. “I’m not waiting a month to have sex with you.” Finn sighs, meaning every word in the sentence. He’s quite sure he’d go insane.

“The two weeks of bedrest, then. Besides, what we’re going to do could be too strenuous for someone who  _ isn’t _ concussed.” Poe kisses him again, hard and slow. Oh, this man is  _ evil _ . 

Finn also might be in love with him already. Damn him and his soft spot for romance. 

He’s too busy kissing Poe to hear the footsteps making their way to his room, too lost in the feeling Poe’s hands cupping his cheeks to notice the door swing open. He comes back to reality when he hears a small yelp coming from the doorway, and pulls away from Poe to see Rey, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes lit up in excitement as she tries to stop the giggles escaping her lips.

“I’m gonna go.” She says, but Poe shakes his head, moving away from Finn.

“Don’t worry.” He says. “We were done.”

“I wasn’t.” Finn can’t stop himself from pouting, as ridiculous as it is. Poe seems to find it endearing though, because he gives him one last peck before making room for Rey on the bed. She runs and jumps on it, sitting right next to Poe and leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

  
“I knew my plan would work.”

Poe snorts. “Your plan?”

“Yup.” Rey seems overly proud of herself for something that they did most of the work for, but Finn still smiles at her obvious enjoyment of their current situation. “I took extra long to come back last night and I went to see Leia and Han tonight to make sure you two were left alone. I knew I saw something between you two.”

Finn’s about to laugh it off and remind her that they only just met, mostly so that Poe doesn’t think he’s crazy for being  _ this _ into him  _ this _ fast, but the rockstar beats him to it, smiling easily. “Congratulations, cousin. You figured it out.”

It surprises Finn. He keeps wanting to rein himself in, remind himself that this is new and strange and Poe’s probably done this exact same thing with a bunch of people. Snap did say something about it being good for Poe to look  _ committed _ . Finn tells himself that this is just some weird, couple of fucks, sometimes a bit of romance, fling. Yet, Poe keeps looking at him like he’s special and asks him actual questions about himself and kisses him as if it’s what he’s made to do. He shouldn’t be falling this hard already, but he doesn’t know how to stop it.

He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but Rey wakes him up at nine the next day with his  _ professional-author outfit _ laid out on the chair as if she’s his mother. He makes one remark about her not having to come with him and she shuts him up immediately, telling him to meet her downstairs when he’s dressed. 

Not only does he meet Rey downstairs, but Poe’s in the kitchen too, making him hot chocolate like the previous day. He sends him a shy smile, which Finn returns and Rey giggles from her spot at the island, putting her phone down on the table and covering her eyes childishly. “Don’t worry, I won’t look!”

Her tone is teasing but Finn knows she doesn’t exactly want to see them kiss right in front of her, so he smiles wider, taking slow steps towards Poe, who only shoves the to-go mug in his hands and pulls his face down for a kiss. Two kisses. Okay, three.

“Are you done yet?” Poe laughs at Rey’s whine and pulls away, smirking at Finn before his attention goes back to making himself a coffee.

  
  


“You can look, Rey.” He says, and Finn can’t wipe the stupid, giddy smile off his face. Damn you, Poe Dameron.

Rey rises from her seat, linking her arm with Finn’s and grinning up at him. “Ready to go?”

He nods, letting her lead him out of the kitchen, even though he  _ really _ wants to stay. When they reach the doorway, Poe calls out, a cheeky smile on his face. “ _ Have a good day, honey!” _

It’s very clearly a joke, but Finn has to force himself not to turn around and kiss him right there on the spot. He calls back, grin actually starting to hurt. “ _ You too, honey!” _

Rey’s stuck in a giggling fit when they make it into the car, barely able to hold herself together enough to turn the car on and pull out of the driveway. Eventually, she shuts herself up. “This is the one day you are allowed off bed rest and it’s only because this is the first meeting. When we get there, I’m gonna make sure your editor knows that the rest of your meetings have to be on  _ Zoom _ .”

“What would I do without you?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” She mocks. “I mean I’m taking care of your injury, conversing with your editor, letting you date my cousin…”

“Rey!” He shouts, but he laughs anyway, giggling like a maniac as she was earlier.

“I wanna talk about it! I talked to  _ Poe _ last night and he is completely obsessed with you. It’s the craziest thing, you just met and it’s as if you were hand-crafted for each other.” She’s laughing along with him but he can tell that he’s serious and feels his face getting hot.

Finn shakes his head. “Rey, you have to tell me if I’m insane, here. It’s been forty-eight hours and I feel… different. I mean, am I making this up?”

Rey laughs loudly, glancing over at him. “Absolutely not. I am quite certain Poe feels the same way for you as you do for him.”

Finn whines. Somehow, that makes it worse. “God, Rey… I should not feel the way I do after two days. I feel like I’m romanticizing this entire thing.”

“Oh my god, Finn.” Rey groans at him. Clearly, whatever she’s about to say is important because she pulls over on the side of the road and turns the car off, turning to face him. “Not every relationship is some great love story of misunderstandings and miscommunication and drama. Sometimes, love can be easy. If you know, then you just know.”

“Will you stop throwing around the word  _ love _ ?”

“Will you stop changing the subject?” She throws it back at him with ease, moving to take his hand in hers. “Remember what I said. Don’t run away from this. Love isn’t hard, humans make it hard.  _ You _ make it hard.”

Finn thinks for a long moment, prompting Rey to release his hand and pull onto the road again. He’s silent for a while, the only sound being the occasional  _ turn right _ from the GPS, before he finally speaks again, slightly curling up in his seat, a dopey look in his eyes. “Okay, I don’t  _ love _ him… but it’s, I don’t know, different. Like, I know I  _ could _ love him, one day. How do I know that already?”

Rey shakes her head, thinking. “Take you and me, for example. The first night we met, we had a sleepover and we were up all night talking and laughing as if we’d been friends for years. I don’t know about you, but I knew pretty much immediately that you’d be my best friend.”

“I knew too.” He mumbles.

“This is your romantic trust issues biting you in the ass, but it’s not any different than you with me. It can be simple and easy, and you can just fall into it. In fact, I bet my entire bank account that by the time your bedrest is over, you’re completely in love with him and him with you.” Rey smirks at him, cocky as ever as if she’s seen his future.

“You’re pretty rich, Rey. That’s a lot of money to bet.” His nerves are starting to hit as they pull into their destination, though he realizes it’s not the meeting that’s making his stomach churn. It’s the fact that Rey, as usual, is probably right.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m gonna win.”

\--

On the exact week mark since he met Poe (and half-mark of his bedrest), Finn starts to panic. Him and Poe have been equally soft with each other all week, exchanging kisses at every opportunity, the occasional pet name slipping off Poe’s lips (he always says it in his joking tone, though), talking every single chance they get. After Poe’s day of work, he always slips into Finn’s room (Rey’s been coming around a lot less, purposefully) and lies down beside him, asking about his day and the novel and the twenty-three years of his life he missed.

On this particular day (Finn’s been calling it their one-week-anniversary in his mind but he’s well aware that’s fucking insane), Poe’s had a troubling work load. He’s got a song to write for a movie soundtrack that isn’t coming out the way he wants, hence his extra hours in the studio. Finn’s not going to say he misses him; not to his face, at least because again, that’s fucking insane.

Finn distracts him easily, at first with some kissing and then some sly mentions about the end of his bedrest or his ‘Having-Sex-With-Poe’ ban, which gets a belly laugh out of Poe, leaving Finn satisfied with his work. When their lips are bruised and slightly sore, Finn asks about a scar on Poe’s hand.

“Ah, the last time I was home for Thanksgiving, Leia had me cutting the veggies and Ben kept trying to flick potato peels at me so I cut myself, accidentally.” He responds, eyes going soft once Finn takes his hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the scar with a slight smile on his face. It’s pretty big, running along the gap between his thumb and his pointer finger, the end of it stopping less than halfway down his palm.

“That’s pretty bad.” He jokes. “I think I have you beat, though.”

Poe furrows his eyebrows. “Is this a competition now?”

“Yeah. I win.” Finn smiles playfully at him, sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head. He hears Poe’s breath hitch and has to bite back a smirk. He turns around, displaying the long line down his spine and feels Poe sit up.

“Holy shit.” He whispers, reaching a hand out to run a finger down the scar. Finn lets his eyes slip shut, focusing on Poe’s touch, grinning at the sensation. “I’m beginning to think the foster system is full of shit.”

Finn laughs loudly. “It is.” He turns back around, lying down again and Poe joins him, closer than he was before. “That was from the patio. The shards of glass.”

Poe pauses. “When you told me about that night, you said it doesn’t hurt you anymore. Was that the truth?”

Finn nods against the pillow. “Yeah. I still have my issues from it. I’ve got anxiety and trust issues sometimes, and Rey would say that I can be a bit self-destructive, like I don’t believe that I can have anything good… It doesn’t make me sad, though. I don’t look back and get angry. It just…  _ is _ .”

Poe doesn’t speak for a moment, looking as if he’s debating on what he wants to say. “I wish I could’ve stopped it. It’s an impossible thing to say, but…”

“It’s a sweet thing to say.” Finn sighs happily. He was getting dangerously close to losing Rey’s bet. Poe reaches up and traces a finger down his cheek and then back up again. “Everyone has their shit, Poe. It’s just that mine happened when I was so young and it was so consistent. I didn’t know any different. I didn’t know that foster parents weren’t supposed to do that shit, even if you weren’t their biological kid.”

Poe leans in and kisses him, strong and sweet. He rests his face right in front of his, arm lodged over Finn, nuzzling their noses together. “One day, I’ll tell you my shit.” He whispers, as if he’s making a promise he’s afraid to keep.

“Okay.” Finn whispers back.

\--

After that night, Poe makes the move from sleeping in his own bed, to sleeping in Finn’s. While his meetings with his editor are exciting, they don’t last very long and Finn finds himself just waiting for Poe to get home everyday. The fact that he’s referring to Poe’s house as ‘home’ is concerning in regards to his bet with Rey, although if she wins, he’s not really losing anything other than his pride. Thankfully, his bedrest is coming to a close and tomorrow, he’ll make sure Poe doesn’t leave his bed. 

As usual, Poe’s up before him, surprisingly not in the kitchen and even more surprisingly, Rey’s still here. Poe looks up from his spot on the sofa and smiles at him softly, beckoning him closer with his hand. Finn smiles back, leaning down to give him a kiss - he’ll never get over the fact that he can just  _ do that _ \- as Rey puts her phone back in her pocket, dressed in her pantsuit. “You’re up early.”

“Am I?” He answers her, leaving one hand on Poe’s shoulder, who just stares up at him.

“Um, yeah? It’s eight am, Finn.” Rey wiggles her eyebrows, gesturing to Poe as if assuming the worst.

Finn shakes his head, laughing. “Maybe it’s the excitement.”

Poe frowns. “Finn, I told you the meeting today was going to be boring.”

Finn scoffs at him, looking to Rey. “It’s my last day of bedrest! Have neither of you been keeping track?”   
  


“I was!” Poe jumps in, bringing his hand up to hold his while it still rests on his shoulder. “I just didn’t realize it was Friday.”

“Some doctors you are.”

Rey rolls her eyes, kicking her feet up on the sofa. “Okay, listen. I’m tired of playing doctor. We were supposed to go out and get drunk two weeks ago!”

“I don’t drink.”

She groans. “I meant we were supposed to go out and you were supposed to watch me get drunk.”

Finn laughs, stretching his arm a little. It seems that being dramatic runs in the family, although he should’ve expected this much. “Pick a day this week and we’ll do it.”

“How about tomorrow?” 

“Busy.”

“Doing what?” Finn stutters at the question, getting flustered. How was he supposed to answer that without grossing her out.

Poe laughs out loud, throwing his head back. “It would seem, Rey, that he is doing  _ me _ tomorrow.”

Rey lets out a loud groan, followed by a fake gag. “Ugh, I’m going to work now.” She gets up to leave but stops in her tracks. “OH, no strenuous activity. Ugh, I am a bad doctor. Bye.”

Finn calls out as she’s leaving. “Bye, love you!”

“Can’t say it back with the image in my head!” She shouts, disappearing from view.

Poe shifts on the couch, turning around so that he’s kneeling on it, facing Finn from where he’s standing directly behind it. “Are you really so excited you woke up early?”

“Are you saying that you’re not excited?” Finn smirks.

“I didn’t say that. I was supposed to cut the song tomorrow but I moved it to today.” Finn grins at that and leans down to kiss him again, smiling into it. He doesn’t pull away until he hears a yelp - this  _ has _ to stop happening to them.

Instead of Rey, it’s Jess strutting in the room, a disturbed look on her face at the sight of them, tablet in hand. “I thought you two were faking for Snap’s sake.”

  
  


“Not anymore?” Poe tilts his head to the side and Finn almost swoons at him, but he keeps his composure for Jess’ sake.

“That was fast.” Jess laughs, disappearing into the kitchen and returning with a granola bar in hand. “You ready?”

Finn places a kiss on Poe’s temple, declaring that he has to get the contracts and starts upstairs, only hearing a little bit of Jess’ teasing towards Poe, making him grin again. He’s starting to look like an idiot now with all of the smiling he’s doing. When he arrives in the office, everyone’s already there so he hands Karé the folder and plops down beside Poe, who swings an arm around him lightly.

“By the way,” Jess reaches into her pocket and pulls out Finn’s phone, handing it to him, “Rey said since it’s your last day, you can have this back.”

He takes it a little too quickly, holding it to his chest as if hugging it. It was very  _ millennial _ of him, but he didn’t care. He missed his phone almost as much as he missed Poe during the day.

To Poe’s credit, the meeting  _ is _ relatively boring, mostly just plans for the previously-mentioned date for the paps, which he must say he's unbelievably excited for. It feels like now, after bedrest, everything is allowed to actually  _ move _ in his life. He knows he’ll need to have some conversation with Poe about what will happen if they aren’t as compatible as they feel right now, but the thought of going on a public dinner date with his rockstar boyfriend (putting whether that title is still fake or not aside) sounds like a dream. He can almost imagine it; the two of them holding hands down the street, the paps catching some candid moments between them. Damn his writer mind.

Poe leaves him with a kiss to go to the studio and Finn’s immediately in his daily meeting with his editor, which lasts longer than normal because she notices the smile on his face and he dives into the story of how completely in love he is even though he shouldn’t be - Amilyn scoffs at that, telling him there is no right time for love and he instantly thinks of Rey - so he’s in the meeting until three.

Poe usually arrives at four, if he doesn’t stay late and they have their dinner date at six, so he takes the hour to lay on the sofa and scroll through social media. Out of curiosity, he searches up  _ Poe Dameron _ and almost every tweet and Instagram post is about the two of them; people trying to figure out who he is, how they met, if it’s serious. The pictures are still circling as well and Finn has to admit, it did look like they were  _ intimate _ with each other. The first one from the alleyway is from when Finn was still on the ground, Poe’s hand on his cheek, inspecting him. The ones from the hospital are of Poe’s hand on his back, their smiles and Poe opening the passenger door for him. They  _ did _ look like a couple.

He spends an embarrassing amount of time looking up his boyfriend, saving the pictures he likes the most because the man is so beautiful he thinks he might die, and screenshotting a few funny tweets from fans freaking out about his sudden  _ commitment _ that makes him giggle. Jess shows up at five, telling him Poe’s getting dressed and that she was sent to style him. He’s getting dressed into the suit he likes best when there’s a knock at the door. “Babe, it’s me.”

His heart fucking flutters at the pet name and he stumbles over his words when he tries to invite him in. If it fluttered at the name, it completely stops when he gets a good look at Poe in his maroon suit with the tinted glasses he’d saved a picture of earlier. He really  _ really _ liked those glasses. It’s then that he decides he’s not waiting until tomorrow like originally planned. Screw the doctor’s orders.

Poe walks right over to him, cupping his cheeks and kissing him a few times before pulling back, taking over buttoning up Finn’s shirt. “So, we’ll be left alone for most of dinner and then the paps will show up towards the end. They’ll take pictures of us at our table through the window and then some when we’re going to the car and that’s it.”

Finn nods, all too focused on Poe’s concentration face as he speaks again, now working on Finn’s tie. “How was your day?”

“Good. I had my phone back so I looked you up. I’ve gotta say, I’m a little disappointed I didn’t find anything bad. You might be a psychopath.” Poe laughs at him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m sure you just didn’t look hard enough.”

“Well, I did find one about some sort of brawl in a bar once…”

Poe shakes his head. “Hey, I didn’t start it. I’ll tell you the story when we have time and you’ll be proud of me for it.”

His tie is done now and Poe goes to move away but Finn pulls him back by the waist, kissing him hard. Poe kisses back immediately, hands coming up to cup his cheeks again, keeping him there. “Excited then?” He teases after they pull back, giving him another kiss.

Finn laughs when they pull away, shaking his head as he can feel himself getting slightly nervous. “You make me feel like a teenager.”

“Ditto.” Poe goes all soft at the comment, biting back a grin. Finn likes that he’s not the only one swooning.

The restaurant is fancier than any place Finn’s ever been and there’s security at the door as well as Poe’s security team, who waits for them outside. They don’t actually get dinner, just a dessert that they gladly split and Poe’s looking at him like he holds the moon the whole time. It’s not long before his gaze turns suggestive and Finn matches it, his previous thoughts about the date disappearing as he realizes that all he wants is to go home and pull Poe into bed.

His prayers are answered.

When he wakes up the next morning, he wakes up right beside Poe for the first time since he’s known him, the sunlight streaming in from the crack in the curtains illuminating his face. They don’t leave that room all day.

\--

Two days later - both of which were spent in bed - Finn wakes up to a kiss on his shoulder and a heavy weight on his back. He peeks one eye open and Poe’s grinning at him mischievously, as if he’s done something bold. He presses a kiss to his cheek once he sees Finn’s awake and sits up, straddling him as he turns around to lie on his back. Finn mumbles, “Morning.”

“I have a proposition for you.” Poe rushes out, excitedly.

“Not even gonna kiss me first?” Finn smiles warmly, staring up at him. Poe leans down and gives him a kiss that’s way too short before sitting back up, grinning a little nervously. 

“So,  _ technically _ the agreed-upon two week arrangement is over, so I was thinking that you could just… stay here. With me. For good.” He stares at him intently, waiting for his answer.

Finn squints at him. “Are you asking me to move in?”

“Yes.” He suddenly gets a little insecure. “Is that crazy?”

Finn sits up, pulling Poe closer in his lap. “I think this entire thing’s been crazy, but good crazy.”

“It has, hasn’t it?” Poe puts his hands around his neck. “I mean, it’s been so fast but it just feels so right.” He pauses. “I’m gonna say something crazier.”

Oh, fuck. He’s  _ so _ lost the bet. He speaks before Poe gets the chance. “I love you.”

Poe’s face splits into a grin. “I was gonna say that.” He pulls him in for a deep kiss.

“I guess you’ll just have to write it in a song.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Buzzcut Season" by Lorde
> 
> leave a comment if you like it :)


End file.
